


Life Lessons

by Anonymous



Series: prompts [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Coercion, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hhhh okay but Geralt teaching Ciri about sex. The "sex talk" they got at Kaer Morhen was pretty much just plain ol fucking so that's the only way Geralt knows how to teach it. Ciri expects him to sit her down and tell her how shit works but instead he has her strip down with him and gives her a VERY hands-on explanation of everything. She's embarrassed, but he can plainly smell how aroused she is, especially when she first gets her hand on his fat cock, feeling it swelling up as she strokes it
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837246
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123
Collections: Anonymous





	Life Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags. First time writing Ciri and Geralt! Submitted by anon on my blog [@theacheinside](http://theacheinside.tumblr.com/)

Geralt makes her sit in his lap once she's naked and pulls her soft little legs apart. She's still sweet and hairless, the slightest hint of plumpness to her chest, big green eyes that look up at him with such wide-eyed innocence and trust.

Rubbing his rough thumbs across her little budding nipples and Ciri can't help but squirm and go red.

"Geralt what-"

"You wanted to be taught about sex. Consider yourself being taught. These Cirilla, are your nipples. Gonna get big and fat as you get older, perfect for babes to suck on and for playing with." He growls in her ear, and Ciri can't help but squeak loudly and jerk in his lap as he pinches down tight and pulls. There's a bit of stretch to her puffy pink nipples, but she can't help arching to try and relieve the strain.

Geralt doesn't linger for too long, instead comes to cup her chest and squeeze with his big hands, able to hold everything in his palm.

"You'll get tits soon-" He tells her crudely as he rubs and gropes at her, pushing her legs back open with his knee when she tries to hide in embarrassment and something else that's growing alongside it, hot in the pit of her belly. "-nice and round on your chest. They'll store milk when you get with child. Good to look at too."

Ciri can't stop herself squirming as Geralt touches her, ends up rocking her hips back and forth as she tries to escape the strange, prickling sensations that seem to end up as heat between her legs.

She can practically feel Geralt smirk.

"And this Ciri is arousal. Gets you all worked up ready to be fucked." He pulls one soft leg up against her chest, and Ciri can't help but whimper as she's exposed, feels a finger slide down between her legs and probe through her lips. She squeaks louder when Geralt brushes against something small but achingly sensitive and feels something wet leaking from her.

Once he finds it, Geralt doesn't let up. Starts roughly rubbing against the bundle of nerves until she's red-faced and twisting in his lap as if trying to escape. Or trying to get more. She can't tell what she wants.

"Feel good, princess? This is your clitty, it feels good getting touched, doesn't it? Fastest way to get a needy girl like you off. Wonder if you can cum yet baby, shall we try?" He pinches her clit lightly between two fingers and then presses his palm against it, grinds up tight, so there's nowhere for her to escape to.

"G-Geralt-!" Ciri hears herself whining, and her voice is high and breathless and coming out from the back of her throat. He tips her in his lap, forcing her hips up and out and she feels long fingers brushing over her slick hole.

"This, baby girl, is your cunt. When it gets all wet like this, it means you need a cock inside you. Means you're horny, princess, just like a common slut." She finds herself moaning as his fingers, long and thick, circle around her dripping entrance, wetter than she could have ever imagined getting.

Slowly, he edges one finger inside of her, and the stretch of it makes her ache. She can't stop herself clenching down around the thick digit, feels it all but scraping across her velvety inner walls. Geralt barely gives her a chance to adjust before he starts thrusting in and out, palm sliding over her clit with every thrust.

"Geralt, Geralt, f-feels weird-!" Ciri finds herself sobbing, writhes in his arms.

"Mm, you must be close princess, just a little more. Gonna cum for me baby girl, gonna squirt all over my fingers?" He asks, and Ciri doesn't even understand what he means, just knows there's something building inside of her, and she's seeing shades of black and grey behind her eyelids and Geralt - Geralt is relentless as he fucks her and then-

Ciri wails as she squeezes around him, feels something hot spray from between her legs and is terrified for a moment that she's wet herself like a child but then:

Geralt kisses her on the temple and pulls his fingers out, reaches up to wipe them over her tongue where it's lolling out of her mouth.

"This is your cum Ciri, go on, taste it." He tells her and she hiccups and laps the salty fluid off his fingers. Realises there's something thick and hard beneath her, Geralt's pants soaked with her juices. Geralt holds her for a while longer before squeezing her hips and edging her off his lap.

"Can't have you getting spoilt. On your knees, Cirilla. You gotta reciprocate when someone makes you cum-" Ciri whimpers as her knees scrape across the stone floor when Geralt drops her, but she can't drag her eyes away as he begins to pull his trousers down.

"This is a cock, baby girl." He tells her, and it's thick, thicker than her forearm and almost as long, with a red mushroom head that's drooling clear fluid from the top. Ciri stares at it, feels her mouth well up with drool and has to swallow slowly. Geralt smirks up at her.

"Go on, sweetie, you can touch." He tells her, pulling her hands up and she obediently wraps them around the fat length of it. It's hot and hard, and she can feel her... her cunt, beginning to drip between her legs again.

"Do you like that, princess? Go on, stroke it." Ciri does as ordered, uses both hands to hold it properly and begins to stroke up and down. More clear fluid bubbles at the top, and before she can even be told, she finds herself leaning forwards to lick at it—Geralt groans in appreciation.

"Good girl, fuck, natural cock slut aren't you? That's right, lick me up baby, do you like the taste of precum?" He asks her and Ciri isn't sure how to answer. Doesn't think she's tasted enough to form an opinion yet. So she wraps her lips around the pulsing head and begins to suck and Geralt groans like he's been stabbed, but he doesn't push her off. In fact, he rolls her hips up, just a little, and Ciri whimpers in shock.

"It's okay Ciri, c'mon pup, just keep sucking. You're gonna make me cum, princess-" He tells her and Ciri sucks at the head, strokes faster at the thought of making Geralt feel good.

It doesn't take long. Geralt thrusts shallowly, once, twice, and then he groans and thick, creamy fluid begins to pour into her mouth. Ciri tries her best to swallow, the taste of it strong enough to make her choke. More than a little spills from the corners of her mouth before Geralt pulls away and paints the rest over her face and her chest. Her tits?

There's so much of it. More than she could have ever imagined. Geralt pumps himself as he cums and by the time he's done, Ciri feels soaked. Filthy. Geralt smirks lazily from above her as she swallows and licks across her cum-stained lips.

"That's sex?" She asks when she finally gets her voice back, and Geralt bellows out a laugh.

"Not entirely princess, I still have a lot more to show you."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on my tumblr and feel free to send a prompt! [@theacheinside](http://theacheinside.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Be sure to comment and kudos too if you enjoy!


End file.
